


Casamento em Las Vegas

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Robb acordou com uma ressaca monstruosa, uma aliança em seu dedo anular da mão esquerda, e uma jovem mulher que definitivamente não era Roslin em seus braços.





	Casamento em Las Vegas

Robb acordou com uma ressaca monstruosa, uma aliança em seu dedo anular da mão esquerda, e uma jovem mulher que definitivamente não era Roslin em seus braços.

Por um segundo ele desejou que fosse apenas Theon aplicando uma pegadinha de despedida de solteiro nele, mas logo as memórias da noite anterior começaram a flutuar por sua mente. Dele e Theon no bar do hotel após terem passado a tarde jogando pôquer no cassino, desse grupo de universitários do sul entrando no bar logo após, de Theon começar a flertar com três ou quatro das moças do grupo e o arrastando com ele, dele começando a conversar com uma das garotas do grupo, a mais quieta, uma das poucas que Theon não tinha demonstrado o mínimo de interesse. De Theon conseguir se dar bem com uma das garotas do grupo e indo com ela para o andar de cima. Dele pensando que o melhor seria ir dormir, mas parecendo tão difícil fazer isso porque falar com a garota a sua frente estava sendo tão agradável. De ficar no bar por horas após Theon ter ido embora, rindo e bebendo, e a beijando.

Era chocante como tinha sido fácil, primeiros beijos sempre haviam sido algo com o qual ele tivera receio no passado, com Roslin ele tinha demorado mais de três encontros para ele ter tido a coragem de dar a ela um leve beijo nos lábios enquanto eles caminhavam para casa após um jantar em um restaurante. Mas com Jeyne ele nem pensou em beijá-la, ele apenas a beijou, como se eles já tivessem feito isso milhares de vezes antes e certamente estavam destinados a fazer milhares de vezes mais. E os beijos evoluíram e eles acabaram indo para o quarto dele e transado. E após ele se ajoelhou e pediu para ela ser sua esposa, e Jeyne disse sim. Tinha uma capela 24 horas perto do hotel e lá eles se casaram cerca de duas da manhã.

Jeyne estava despertando enquanto ele entrava em pânico.

“Oi” Robb disse.

“Olá marido” Jeyne disse e sorriu.

O sorriso desapareceu quando ela concluiu que Robb não ia sorrir de volta para ela.

.

.

.

Ele ligou para sua mãe e três horas e meia depois ela chegou lá acompanhada de um dos seus amigos de infância que era um dos melhores advogados do país. O processo de anulação era relativamente simples, o advogado até tinha conseguido um horário para ele e Jeyne fazerem o procedimento ainda naquele dia. Mas a conversa que seguiu não foi. Sua mãe o chamou de um irresponsável e um idiota que tinha quase arruinado o seu casamento por uma foda com uma garota que provavelmente era uma stripper ou uma prostituta, ela estava tão irritada que ela realmente havia usado esse linguajar, teria sido quase engraçado ver sua mãe a respeitável Senhora Catelyn Stark falando palavrões se ele não estivesse se sentindo tão miserável naquele momento, e também porque Jeyne ainda estava no quarto quando sua mãe disse isso. Jeyne obviamente estava embaraçada mas ela teve coragem para se levantar e dizer :

“Eu não sou uma stripper ou uma prostituta. Eu apenas, eu apenas gostei dele, e ele gostou de mim também, pelo menos por uma noite, isso é tão ruim assim ?”

Catelyn olhou para ela friamente em silêncio por uns dez segundos e aí disse :

“Você é uma garota, uma mulher, que faz sexo com homens comprometidos, também um homem que você mal conhecia, então ao meu ver isso não te torna tão melhor assim do que uma prostituta”

Jeyne saiu correndo do quarto chorando assim que Catelyn acabou de falar e sem nem pensar Robb correu atrás dela. Quando ele a alcançou ela disse entre lagrimas :

“Eu vou assinar a droga da anulação, eu apenas não tava conseguindo respirar naquele quarto, eu vou voltar quando eu me acalmar um pouco”

“Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Não é por sua causa sabe, não só por sua causa pelo menos, meu pai teve outro filho com uma mulher que não é minha mãe, então ela fica um pouco sensível com relação a esse tipo de coisa”

“Pode falar pra ela que eu tomo pílula anticoncepcional então vocês não precisam se preocupar com bastardinhos aparecendo em nove meses”

“Nós nos casamos, eles não seriam bastardos”

Ela sorriu de leve e Robb quis beijá-la de novo, ele não o fez, mas ele a abraçou e a segurou até que ela parasse de chorar completamente.

.

.

.

Era bem fácil se casar em Las Vegas, assim como era bem fácil conseguir uma anulação de casamento. Ele e Jeyne só precisaram assinar três papéis e pronto.

“Eu sinto muito” Robb disse na hora de se despedir.

“Não precisa sentir” Jeyne disse.

Robb sabia que ela estava mentindo. Ele se sentiu tentado a beijá-la de novo, pelo menos uma última vez, mas sua mãe estava no final do corredor olhando para ele irritada então ele apenas colocou sua mão de leve no ombro dela e em dois segundos a tirou. Ela deu um sorriso meio triste e disse :

“Acho que isso é um adeus meu marido”

“Sim é, minha esposa”

“Adeus Robb”

“Adeus Jeyne”


End file.
